


Sick

by Saralley



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David hates himself, David is not a Pedophile, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda non-con, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) is a Little Shit, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Song: Sick (Barcelona), Songfic, Succubi & Incubi, be careful please, but..., or something like it, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralley/pseuds/Saralley
Summary: A boy cloaked in mysteries finds his way into David´s head. What came next came naturally, but when the man woke up he felt sick.Songfic based on "SICK" by Barcelona.





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is a quick project that I couldn't stop thinking about. Give it a read and tell me what you think :)  
The story is set in camp, but Max´s age is not specific, he could be 10, he could be 15 or he could be 300... who knows :3  
Also, this story is loosely based on a song with the same name by Barcelona. Check it out on youtube (and maybe listen to it while reading).  
But for now, enjoy the first part!

On a warm summer night, David woke up from a strange dream. The heat was pressing, moisture in the air and sweat was sitting on the man´s forehead as he sat up in bed. He felt weary like something was about to happen. The humidity in the air wasn’t helping at all.  
David´s head was still swimming with the weird images from his dream, yet they were already fleeting, slipping through his fingertips as he tried to grasp what exactly had woken him. He was sure it hadn’t been anything around him because the night was as quiet as it was warm. Just the lonely songs of the crickets could be heard from outside the counselor´s cabin. To clear his head David took up his water bottle and drank it empty, the cool liquid a balm to his parched throat. But since the uneasiness didn’t leave him he decided to do a quick round through the camp. He hoped that reassuring himself that the campers were alright combined with fresh air and some movement would help him find sleep.  
When David left his cabin he almost felt sick. Instead of fresh air, he felt like he had been slapped with a thick blanket of hot air as soon as he´d opened his door. More sweat appeared on his brows and he felt drowsy. But he pushed through and walked around the camp, checking each tent for sleeping campers. He found all of them peacefully slumbering. Only when he reached the last tent, one bed was empty. While Neil was snoring softly, Max was nowhere to be found. Slight panic settled into David’s chest at the discovery, worsening the feeling of sickness in the pit of his stomach.  
The counselor decided that it would be unnecessary to wake Neil and instead turned around to sprint towards the mess hall. Maybe Max had gotten hungry? When he couldn’t find the boy there he continued to look around the camp but came up empty-handed. The more time went on the more troubled David got. As he looked around the forest close to the camp, he suddenly heard the splash of water. Could Max be at the lake? Quickly David moved towards the lake, heat pressing down on him. The closer he got to the lake the worse the air felt, instead of a breeze that one could expect close to the water, the air was stale and seemed to get thicker and thicker. It almost felt like he was swimming. To top it off, the clear, full moon night, that had so far allowed David to see his surroundings, got foggier the closer the man came to the lake.  
Finally, David stood at the edge of the water, the gentle sounds of the waves interrupted by occasional splashing further out on the lake. Straining his eyes to see through the fog David called out for Max, hoping to get an answer. The atmosphere was eerie and he wasn’t sure if he should be angry or just relieved when Max emerged from the fog. It appeared like the moon was shining right onto the boy and the fog seemed to move away from him, leaving the caramel skin glistering in the light. Max´s eyes were unreadable as he came closer to the shore. He stopped in hip-deep water and cocked his head to the side, fixing his eyes on the man in front of him. David swallowed. He felt warm and tingly all over and his anger was completely blown away.  
“Hello, David.” Max spoke, his voice quiet but traveling over the silent water “Why don’t you join me?”  
At Max´s words, the counselor´s mind emptied and a magnetic pull towards the water spread through his body. For a brief moment, he felt his own surprise, all of his warning bells going off at the same time. However, just as quick as the uneasiness spread through him at Max´s words, it disappeared into nothingness. Instead, a calming blankness settled over David´s consciousness as he fixed his gaze on Max; on the beautiful boy in the water.  
David did as he was told and stepped into the water. All care for the clothes he still wore or his phone in his pocket was completely gone.  
Following Max´s suggestions came naturally.


	2. The second night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part 2

The next morning, when David woke up, he was sick. He woke up with 40°C fever and felt like he had been hit by a truck. His body hurt all over and his belly was cramping in pain. It was still early, but almost time for him to get up and help quartermaster prepare breakfast. With a groan the man forced himself to sit up. Sudden panic spiked through him when he realized he was wearing his pants the wrong way and completely missing his shirt. He was sure he had been wearing it when he went to bed yesterday… Nausea gripped him at the thought and before he could help himself he emptied his stomach next to his bed.  
Something had happened last night.  
But he couldn’t point out what it had been. He remembered waking up around one o´clock and checking the campers, but then it got blurry. David´s head hurt and the smell of his sickness made it worse. As quick as he could he moved towards his bathroom to wash out his mouth. A look into the mirror startled him. David looked like shit. His eyes were rimmed by dark circles and seemed bloodshot like he´d been doing all kind of drugs. A short knock on his door frame made him turn around. “Hey,” Gwen called from outside. ”Are you up? Shouldn’t you already be at breakfast?” A quick glance at the clock confirmed Gwen´s statement.  
David couldn’t understand where the time had gone. It seemed like he had looked at himself longer than he had thought. “I-I´ll be right out. Don´t feel too good today.” David spoke back, hoping to get Gwen to give him a moment longer. The woman thought that David sounded weird, but just shrugged and left to help out at breakfast herself. “Alright, I´ll be going then.”  
David sighed deeply, took a quick shower and tried to wash away the feeling of sickness that seemed to be seeping deeper into his bones the more the man tried to remember the previous night. He tried to keep his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see himself in the mirror, ignoring the blue marks that lingered on his body. When David finally showed up for breakfast everyone was already eating. He tried his best to put on his normal smile, but his eyes seemed glassy and the fever was going strong. “Good morning!” he shouted into the room nonetheless. He didn’t want to worry any of the campers. With sweat on his brows, he gritted his teeth and did his daily morning rounds around the tables. Just when David was about to reach the last table, the one with his little troublemaker trio, his eyes found Max´s and a shiver went down his back. Max looked like any other day, but there was a glint in his eyes that David couldn’t place, didn’t want to place.  
It almost seemed like hunger.  
A sudden urge to get away settled in David´s stomach, but he couldn’t break his routine. He had to say good morning and smile and talk to them and… Nausea overtook the man once more, but this time he had enough time to run to the washing room. His sudden departure, as well as his looks, had the campers gossiping. Only Max had a small smile on his lips and kept to himself, for once not commenting on the counselor´s antics. He knew what caused the man´s sickness. 

Gwen soon followed David and checked on him, only to ban him to bed. There was no way that she would allow the man to work with how hot he was burning. David looked miserable and surrendered surprisingly easy to her forced timeout. Almost as soon as he hit his mattress he was sleeping again, not even noticing when Gwen placed cold towels on his forehead or when she replaced them with fresh ones once an hour. David was burning up, his fever not settling, and he looked more and more ashen. Worried Gwen was only halfway paying attention during the day´s camp activities and didn’t notice that Max was surprisingly quiet and almost happy looking. But then again, everyone was a bit worried about their counselor, so Max was not the only one acting quieter than normal.  
When evening came around Gwen checked one last time on David and swore that if his fever hadn’t broken by morning that she would call a doctor. She had already forced some medicine down the man´s throat, but it had shown no effect. She worried but tried to think positive as she checked on everyone before going to bed.

David´s world was engulfed in heat. He felt hot and cold, and shook in his blankets, drifting in and out of consciousness. His dreams were filled with caramel skin and dark eyes, yet the images shifted from otherworldly bliss to hellfire induced pain. Flashes of memories flew by and David wasn’t sure whether he was still alive. The pain was otherworldly as his body tried to burn him to ashes. Restless moans left his mouth and he was longing for something that he couldn’t grasp. Something that seemed to slip through his fingers whenever he thought he might finally realize what it was that he wanted.  
Hours passed by and as the night progressed David felt worse and worse. His temperature spiked and if Gwen had been awake she would have called on the doctor immediately. But she wasn’t and David was suffering on his own, alone, burning.  
In his pain the man did not hear the sound of his door opening, nor did he hear the quiet steps of the young boy who stalked to the counselor's bed. Max sat at David´s bedside, watching the man trash in his fever dreams. Gently he placed a hand onto the man´s cheek and a small moan left the redhead´s mouth. A soothing chill spread through David´s body from Max´s touch and for the first time in what felt like eternity David no longer felt like he was burning up. Unconsciously he moved his head into the hand at his cheek and pressed a soft kiss against the palm.  
Max´s eyes betrayed his delight at the counselor's actions, but otherwise, he just allowed the man to nuzzle his hand. He knew the interaction wouldn’t stay this innocent for long. And he was right, while the heat had at first retreated at Max´s touch, David soon burned up again, but in a completely different way than before. His groin was hard and he hurt from lack of attention, a whimper left his mouth and finally he fully woke up, his eyes immediately focusing on the child on his bed. “M-Max?! What are you doing here?” he stammered out in surprise, trying to move back, trying to stop the contact. Max just smiled and allowed the councelor to bring some space between them, only to then move his own hand against the man´s chest, right above his heart. “You know what I´m doing here. I´m saving your life, David.” the cheeky boy answered and suddenly straddled David´s hips, sitting right in his lab. The man couldn’t help but moan at the friction against his straining cock, but immediately felt disgusted at himself. What was wrong with him?! David felt aroused and afraid and it was a mixture that left him more confused than he had ever been. What was Max going on about? Why was the boy even here? Unable to comprehend the situation he was in, David put his hands above his head, wanting them nowhere near the boy on top of him. He also averted his eyes, while his face turned a furious red. Heat was still coursing in his system, and no matter what he tried to think of could get his erection to soften. The single fact that it was a child sitting on him should be enough for the arousal to leave David´s body, but somehow his mind had no control. “David. Look at me.” Max quietly whispered and with a soft touch to the man´s cheek the boy turned David´s head around, searching for his eyes “You know what to do. David, you want to be with me, right?” Max´s voice was like that of a siren and David couldn’t help but listen, couldn’t help but finally look at the caramel skinned beauty. Max´s eyes were dark and David felt like he could drown in them, flashes flew before his eyes. Flashes of water, of cool skin against his own, of them coming together in the lake in a synchronized dance. David gasped and suddenly the night from before was clear in his mind, the atrocious actions he had taken part in, the innocence he had defiled. “You! Max! I-I… Oh god, Max what did I do to you?!” the counselor once more felt sick, but one of the boy´s fingers pressing against his lips shut him up. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his upper body against David´s chest. Biting into the man´s ear he went on “David, you feel the heat…” a quick thrust of the boy´s hips “…do something about it!” David moaned and a look at Max´s black eyes was all it took for him to lose control and do as he was told. Claiming Max´s lips, turning them around, striping the boy of any clothes, partly ripping them from him. Max gave encouraging moans and gentle commands, his voice silky as he took the heat from David´s body into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my blood


End file.
